Avatar ultimate showdown
by DaSupaBender
Summary: iroh isanngry that zuko likes coffe better then tea so he goes into a coma and the duke is being chased by hitmat and an evil spirit comez. please read and like.
1. Chapter 1

Avatar ultimate showdown!

A.N.: allo! i love Avatar las airbender so im writing a fanfic! i think you shud read it please no hatters ok :)

capter one iroh gates into a comma.

prince zuko exept it was after da show so he was firelord zuko was tited becauser he stayed up all night havin sex an stufff (A.N i dont want this tobe m so i wont get into it) so he wnet to the coffee bar and got 6 heavy mochha laates and drank dem all and got much refreshed. meanwhil at the soyth pole aang and sokka and katara were helping rebiuld nw buildinds to help the south ploe water people an stuff. sokka had invebted his own iphone but he could only call zuck and toph and some other guys like longshot but he didn't talkj. so he called smellerbee insead. he sead smelerbee i think an hiytman is going to kill the duke why she said because i saw a bald dude follow hum like in the spit out her gum and than told longshot but they didn't know where he was.

Back at the fire nation zucko drank his coffe and went back to the fire palace. toph was there because she was visit ande she wanted some coffe becase she was tired from matalbending practice. so zuko had his personal coffe chf make caffe for her. then thay talked. "why do you only redirect lihgtning and not shoot it?" toph asked. "because redirect lightinit is hard but useing it is harder zucko said whiel getting mountain dew because he was thirsty. then uncle iroh waled by eating a bacon sandwhich. when he saw zukos mt dew he spat spitting sogy peices of bacon and bread all over zuko and toph. "mount dew!" he screamed. that's gross. "ucle don't talk with your mouth open" zuko siad with chewed up bacon fat all over his face. im sorry pardon my mannars iroh said. as they were wiping therye faces the coffee chef said "firelord do you want more coffe? wait iroh sad "you had mt dew AND coffee?" yeah i like coffee better that tea" zucko said. "WHAT he yelled NOOOOOOOOO! and fell down. OH NOES UNCLE zuko yelled and called a dr. he's in a coma they sAId. how do we get him out toph assed. They tried to take him to a special doctor but he was an evil serieal killer who killed people. he tried to stad uncle but toph stck his feet to the ground and zuko burnded him to death and fed the corpse to the pet pirahnas. "i know toph siad. call sokka and heil have an idea! sokka said "shock him with defidulator so they did but it just made lightning come out of his 'll just have to wat the drs said. so zuko sat down an cried but the tears were manly.

meanwhile in the insane asylum thing azula got into at the end of the show she was iun a straightjacket when an EVIL SPIRIT came in whiche culd do because he was a spirit. he said to her "i want to become ruler of da universe but i ned your help. ok she said and he freed her. "what's youe name she asked. my name is... KOBROV! he said menacinly! ok so what do u plan to do? she asked well first we must go to the spirit wrold... he said.

meanwhile at the south pole katara wanted soka to giver an iphone "no you weere a jerk to me " he said but she was sorry so he gave her and aang samsung gaxy. then he got acall saying that his gf suki had been killdd! and he spit and therw up all the food he had for three days. and tehre were two other ppl in the tent and they died from the puke. he went ad told aang n kara. "HOLY MACKERAL!" aang said. "WHAT DO WE DO?!" wefind the killer sokka sed.

meanwhile the duke was in the street in omashu (A.N you know from the king episode) but he was being followed by a bald man in a shit with a gung and a crd that said... AGENT 42! he snuck around the corner and pointed gun at the duke...

do you like ittt? pls review canu waut to see whar happens next?


	2. everthing thickins!

Avatar chap 2

A.N i hope u like this 1 because yu see what happens nex.

chapter 2 everthing thickens!

FLASHBACK 2 day ago the duke wAS IN a bar even though he was too yougn everyone was drunk so they didn'tv notice. he was investigatin murder and he thought the bar might have leads. he went into the back room and sudden he heard agunshot! he walked back and found abunch a machines hooked up to a guy. when he saw what wud inside the mACHINES he gasped!

In the present day duke turned around andsaw angent 42 pointing his gun! "stop dont shoot he said putting his hands up. "ok" said angert 42. the duke turen around and waked away but 42 pulled out his gun and shot him IN THE HEAD! "sorry i lied he said outtin away his gun.

azula was going to the sprite wrold wtih kobrov. when they got there she aid 'why do you want to be king of da world? because my man thing is too small and the girl of my drreams said she wuld only have sex wit me if i was king of the wrold he said sadly. "oh she said. Kobrov said "i need to put together giant spirit army to TAKE OVER THE WORLD! then he gave azula the time cclock thing from harry potter and said "u can only use this twice us it wisely " wat she said time travel is posable?! yes but not in this wrold i got this by accident from da harry poter wrold. WOW she said. then she said "HA HA I LIED IM NOT GOING TO HELP U I WILL TAKE OVE THE WORLD MYSELF!" and tried to firebend him. then she remembered she cludent bend in the spiurt world. "oh balls" she muttred. "HAHA YOU CANT BEND said kobrov and whacked. ''U WILL BE MY SERVANT ORE YOU WILL DIEEEE! he said. she looked at hum at saw that he cwas a giant dragon with a snake hread so he could spit poison n fire at the same time so it was like POISON FIRE! than he put a computr monitor on her time clck so he could track her. ok ill help you build the spirit army she said. " wise choce he muttered and laguhrd.

meanwhile sokka aang an katar went on aapa to the kyosi island to see who murdered suki. sokka was sad but he had tose who killed his girfriend. when they landed thec foamy guy foamed but even more than normal. because he had been drinking sam adams out oif the mug an its really frothey. when they landedthey went to da warriors who than said dat suki's body has DISAPEERED! then tylee who was kyois warrior now dragged sokka into the jungle and used her knives to make him sex with her. than suddenly a lion spirit aperend on the beach and attacked the warriors! it was an ice lion so it spit ice spickesss! katara blocked the spike but anng wasn't reandy so he fell into some thorny plants. he oicked the plant wit earth hands and ate the friut on the plant and thre the thorns at the loin spirit. but the plant didnt hunt at all andit jumped. in the jungle sokka and tylee were screwing and sicne sokka was really good tylee was screamin but he heard what was going on and stopped. what are you donig sokka? ty asked sexily. "theres a fight ging on i have to help he said and put his coths on and went to a house and got a sword because he was good witgh it. than he saw a bbq and hotdogs and he ate onw because he was he went to the beach whee the lion had bitten foamy guy and gave him rabies andd made foamy even more so thayt it covered hisentire face. sokka atrtact with boomarang but i t just bounce offf. than katara screamed at it whaty are doing? and it said "i'm attacing the village i dont have a choice." than ty lee came and she was naked and disracted it and aang hit itt wit flames! that hurt it and it spit ice but aang dodged and sokka hit with showd and hurt it more. than sokka tuned on ipod and played green day because he liked them (A.N i lve green day:)) and than he sang along "no time to serch the world around cause u now where ill be found when i come around!" and then the warriors threw fans and hurt it more. than aaang and katara used watar and killed it. "Kobrov... made... me... do...it" he saide before dieing. who is kobrov katara asked? we've gotta find out aang said but we aslo need to find out who killed suki sokka said. ok let's go to smellerbee and longshot for help. katara said.

meanwhile zuko and toph were b whating for iroh to come out of the coma. when suddenly toph got acall. "The duke has dead!" smellerbee said. "wut sad toph yea he was shot on the streets of omashu!:( ive got too stop the killer toph said. and ran. "toph wait said zuko but it was too late.

FLASHBACK the duke loked att the machines and saw... CLONES... HUNDREDS OF CLONES! all of the same bald guy! hey stop said the cloner but duke srtepped into a cloning maching by accident and it made a clone of the duke! NOOO thed dude saide and sent agent 42 after him. then the clone and duke ran out of the bar and went in different directoms. ang ent 42 could only go in one. which one was real? which one was the clone? find out later!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 we met long feng

A.N thnks to everyone who liked it exept for haters guitarBOSS i cant get pregnent causes im a MAN!.

toph goit on her motorbike (A.N i know they dont have moterbikes in avater world but toph made 1 out off earth ok) and was racin to find everone else to solve the murders. she was goin really fast faster than sppped of sound but not light cause that inmpossible. tahn she loked around and there was a TORNADO! and it was shotting lightning and thund er (A.N not the basebkall team cause that would be dum). it also wS flinbging poop and pigs aroung like a toilet. so she drive faster but still not as fast as light. she tuned the corer and drove into the earth country. she driove faster and faster until the night. she kept ddiving not even stopping for dinner even though there was a place that couold make pizza icew cream bugurs and everyone knows thats the best foods ever! tahn when she out of a city in the redneck country she saw a car that was also made out of earth. inside an perwson was laghting like a person who was crazy and insane. she saw he was readin and driving at the same time wh o was he? than she saw a tag that sed I AM LONG FENG cause he gotted a job at walmart and nedded to wear one. she gasped loudly and jumped on his car. she punced a hole in the roof but he dint notice cause he was busy reading and laughin. like mad. she loked at his reading and saw it was a METALBENDING SCROLL. THAT SHE HAD MAD! (A.N there was awaterbening scrool so there is a metal bend scolll too.) she jumoped in and said "give that abck" he said no. so there was fighting and awesome stuff like that. but toph was winning because she better. than all of suddem, there was a tree up ahead and the car crashed and made a big explosion! long feng jumped out of the carr, but toph didn't notice becaus she was texting and that dangerous. DONT DO IT! bits and peices of toph flew every were and blodd spaltterd all over everthing even long feng. he was sick from the blood but he had the scool and thats what mattered. he rean away into the city and hid with the scroll.

some tim later... a guy came up to the car crash with blood and peices od car and toph all over. hmmm he said and pulled down his hat cause he detective! 'THIS IS SUSPISCIOUS he said bending ovcer to look at blood. he pullued up his hat to see better and he was a FIRE DETECTIVE! but he coulnd't bend so he carried an ice gun that shot ice cause he often kill fire dudes. his name was BatMike cause underneath detective suit his costume was lik batman exept it wasnt and his real namw was mike so he was batmike! Get it? i have to find the killer he said pilling his hat down again and getting ice gun! then he wet into the city to find long feng even tho he didnt knowi t

Meawhile 2 days ago the duke rand own the street. "whew he said good thing he followed the clone of me instead! than he looked at the camera nd winked! Get it?

present day agent 42 was on a tropic island with margaritas and vodkas and james biond in die another day but that movie sucked. than he was lisen to maclemore and thrift shop and pooin tags yeah. than he saw a poster for the duke while he was sexin with laides and gasped and snarled. he ran away whil the ladies screamed athim to cum bacck. he got onhis boat and raced to find the duke with his baot and jetski and giant missles... or was he?! find oiut later!

Kobrov the evil spirt had amde azula his servant because hes just that evil hes more evil that a thousand ozais! azula was trying to make evil spirt army for him bt was having troupble because the spirits werent scared of her. than kobrov came and said "BE MY ARMY OR YOU DIE!" AND THE all listened to him because he was just that scarry (A.N. sorry i just noticed sum of that isin capslock and i dont want to retype) exepet for koh the face guy because he freaky and Kobrov didnt want him and that panda guy cause ghe good and not evil. taht he had and evil spirit army and also a giant truck full of great weapons! it had nuklear bombes and laser guns and spaceships and a gun that shot cars at people and bobms that make u laghu to death. and the triforce master sword too. than he sed to azula "YOU FAILED! I HAD TO GET THE ARMY MYSELF AND ITWAS A PAIN IN MY SCALE STUDDED ARSE! do better nex time he said. ok she said scared cause he was huge and smart. than he told the spirti army "I AM GOING TO THE PORTAL TO REAL WROLD BY MY SELF AT FIRSYT BUT THAT SOON YOU GYS COME OUT AND WE TAKE OVER THE WORLD HE SAID. they all cheeered. tahn he got ready to enter the portal.

Mean while zuko wS waiting for iroh the uncle to come out of his coma... but than! a guy teleported up to where they were and took iroh to teleportal away. it was the guy from the cone lab in the bar but zuko dindt know that. what are you doing he said. im gonna clone him the guy snerred. and teleported. buit zuko knw he had to find him.

sokka and aang and katara where in yudoa to find longshot and smellersbe but first sokka went to the cops to tell that suki died. he to a girl cop an said "my girlfriend was killed an i need you guys help to find the murderer!" so that means your single? the cop sAid. sokka was shoed "i don't have tim he said and went to the chief who said ou rbest dectective batmike is gone now. oh no sokka said and went away. than he went back to the place with aang aND KATAR and smellerbee and longshot. that suddenly a portal opened in yu dao and a voice said "I AM THE SPIRIT KOBROV! BOW TO ME HUMANS!"

CLIFFhanger ending did you like!


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4 the greatest battle in history1111!

A.N sry i didnt update sooner but i was busy i want to write an mlp fic to should i? vote! alos i frogot to say happy 4 of july i was gonna put an amreica flag in the fic but its to late.

Sokka and aanng and kataraa and everyone wnet to city to see kobrov and he was a million feet tall exept maybe not because he was maybe a million and a haf. then he said "I AM KOBROV YOU WILL BOW BWEFORE ME! AND THEN SOKKA though his boomerang ath im and it hit but didnt do anything. then he said "BOW YOU ALL " and thretend to throw and milssle at the city and ythey started to bow scared!

menwhile toph had died and went to the spirit world(A.N ONLY THE GOOD SPIRIT WROLD NOT THE BAD ON). she got there and saw GOD spirit who was helping real gfod do stuuf in the spirit world. he said "tophor anra beifong for your bravery ypou will be the head angel in the spire wrold. and she sed "really!? great can i see now? but she didnt actually say that because she dind care. "yeas god said but first you must use ur angel powers to deafeatthe evil sprite kobrov in yudoa. so sh e wnet to fight KOBROV!

kobrov was makin fires and hurricane everywhrer he stepped and everyone was scraed of him becausen he was giant like godzilla and the aliens ships form indeopendence day exept with out the speech. (A.N i did get 4 of july in trhere!) the cabbage guy truieid to do the sppech but his cabbages were killed by kobrov and he screamed. kobrov picked up a torewq and put a nulear missle inside and smashed other tower with it and explosin! he was so tall thT evan batmike could see him and he was in basesesing loking for long feng. '' HA AH HA HE saID bashing builins in and making explosins! then all of a suden someone said "i will fight you and he loked and it was the ghost of toph! " i am tophs gohst she said i was killed in car wreck in ba sighging city and i have com for revenge but first i will fight u and grew giant and pulled ou t a gohst sword that was giant nthan kobrov shot a laser but she blocked it and it hithim in the face. he spit fire and poisn exept he didndt spit poison he only spit fire and spit poison layter. than he said "YOU FOLLISH GHOST I WILL DESTROY YOU AND MAKE BOTH WROLDS MINE TO RULE! and the figt was geart there was fire and explosions and sometimes robots and laseres and the xmen but they were there by accident and dindnt stay for long thery were fighting with building and flames. you dao was in earth kingdom (A.N i cant remember if its eart or fire kingdoms so iputit ine earth.) and king kue saw the fight and screamed because he is a wimp and just goes witghh his lame bear and stuff. then toph used her angel magic to make a spiritportal and shoved him through. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! HE SAID AS HE WNET through. then everyone cheered for toph and she said "im sorry but i have to back the the world of spiret now and everone especiallty aang and katara cried And said don t go but she had to so she went back and everyone cried. we have to gether back someday aang said. in the spirit wrold kobov laughed. they didnt know that he could get back through!

sokka and aang and katara went back to longshoyt and smellerbees place and when they were there smellerbee talked to sokka "guesss what? im not smeller bee! im... SUKI! she said and tokk off her diguiese ''YURE ALIVE HE SAAID kissed her and theyv screwed for hours and hours. but wait where's smellerbee shes dead kidnapped by ozais prison gang that he has in prison and has them beat up people who come to the prison. im just pertedned to be her oh he said. so they told aand and katara and longshot was and ahgry but he didnt say it.

agnent 42 was in his boat and he got off an saw zuko follow the cloner and treid to get him too. and then zuko punched him in the face and there was fire and bullets and stuff. "wait im not acually agent 42. who are u ten? im...

did you like? cilffhaner ending?


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5 the identiy revveaeled exept maybe not

A.N i have 2 stories no w to write and im also on vatcination so i might have truble updatig ok? alos i saw the pacific rim movie and itwas dead good and ccol too! go see it if u havent ok?

who ares u zuko said looking ant agent 42 exept he wasnt acutally agent 42 so not. "im... THE DUKE! HE SAID TAKNG OFF the mask he wasd wearingtoo look lik agent 42 "but i thought u were DEAD! zuko said saring. it was acually A CLONE OF ME! MADE BY THE CLONER GUY! i killed agent 42 and shotted him and didsguesed as him too fool people and i founnd out where smellerbee was! "realy? where she in the spirit worldtorture machine wit... AZULA! "OMG MY EVIL SIS IN IN THE SPRRITE WORLD! zuko said with surprise. yea and shes woring for someon. OH NO! HOW DID SHE ESCAPE THE SUYPER PRISON ON THE ROCK!? OH WAIT I DID TO SO SHE COULD HAVE BUT HOWS SHE IN THE SPIRT WORD WITH SMELLRBEE?! i dont know but lets find ur uncle first. ok he said and they went to find him.

Meanwhile the city was in ruins from the kobrov battle atack and fight but at least he was gone but toph was gonwe too and if he camwe back they would lose because they didnt have yaygers to fight like in the movie. everone was crying for the dead and destroction. not least aandg who was crying ccausen hes only like 13 or something lik that. katara was crying also and sad. but than momo was sad too and flew away to fuiind somingthig too do and found a syring of potion and carried it back too aang. whats this he said and the potion said life potion! and than hetook it to katara and said "its looks like a ption and that can bring one backt oo like!" but he spilled it and its carcked and it raised an allihgator. oopps aang said and the alligatior attacked them and chomped but than appa come and sptmped on it and killed it exept it wasnt dead. a but than katara attacked with icey and kiled it almost but it puled out the ice but than aang burned it and it dead. that was bad he said yeah she aggreede and they wenrt away to clean the ruins up and rebuild but sokka and suki were toob usy making sex to clean it up and they werebusy.

meanwhile in the spirte world azula was torture smellerbee with the zapper machine and it hurth very much for her and it hurt. whatare they planeing to do? azula axed her with an axe in hand caue she culdnt bnd remember? tahn smellerbee said i dont know but i wont tell even if i did but i dont so i nwont. F**K! azula said cirsing because she countdt get info and kobrov would be angry. i cant kill u cause the boss would be andgry so i will... SACRIFICE U! "NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO! SAID SMELLERBEE! but tahn azula took her too koh the sealer cave to sacrifeic and koh accepted the sacrifice and gave the info. and he aslo too smellerbees face and killed her. WELL? DID U GET THE INFO!? Kobrov asked azula withseriousness. yes i did and i found out that they are planing too maybe bring toph back to like but only maybe. realy? what else? "they are looking to find iroh... and THE DUKE ISNT DAED ACTUALLY! " WELL THAT SAID KOBROV "SEND ... THE DRILLL!

in ba singse with batmike (A.N remember him? u better cause its important late r and now too maybe.) he was doing detyective work in the city to find long fend and revenge tophs murder and help in te war. than he saw him! "are u tyring to find me i will kill u! long feng said! " no... i will get YOU! and that he used glider cape (from the baytman suit remeber?) and grappling guns and boomerangs abut not as good as sokas. and than long feng sad "U KILLED ME AND I DIED!" HE SAID and died. batmike lloked at the metalbending scroll and said "i willmust return this."

zuko and the duke found the corer mans office and said "give BACK THHE OLD GUY NOW! "NO HESAID AND SHOT HIS GUN but missed. but they kicked it the dface and did martial art and kungfiu an d kidcked some more and it was awesome! and they took iroh away cause they tohght the guy ws dead but he wasnt so they were kingd of stupid for that exept not really. he got up and said i must axctivate my clonwe army! little ddid they know that the guys was actually... OZAI!

man that was great i loved itdid u? i might have to berajk for a while to deal witgh summer and stuff ok?


	6. Chapter 6

A.N im back wuth more avatar i think imight do 10 more chapsa of this cos i want to do my mlp story too and thsi takes tim but so does that so im not really sure. anyway read and revew it if u like!

chaptre six a huge cloneer battle exept maybe not yet.

katara was siring on the city wall helpin rebuild thecity and and bending watre to heal peepels ansd stuff like that than toph who was not died anymore caus she got heal water duped on her and now she was alve but there was not angel to defens agait kobrov anymore came to the walls and saids "oh noes look you idiort katara (A.N i dcide to talk her more like toph on show u like?) and ponted katara loked and ssid "OH BALLS THE DDRIL FROM BA SING SEE IS COMING HERE TO DESRTOY US! AND RAn around lik crazy saying it cus she was trid from thhe fight so that made her run like insane. they wnet to warn people to save tham fron evil drill that was coming to destroy city (A.N i frogot which 1 this is in and i dont want to look back now mebbey later but mayb u could remind me?) taheyn went to warn aang because he the AVATAR AND CULD savee tham ALL! oh no but the fire country ids good now!? he sadi. whoo sent it zuko culdnt of could he asking to toph who wasnt dead. "no i dont think soo she sad. well who snet it? anng aksed but thhan he had to stop it from coming and beat it while katar wnet to sokka to warn him about the evil ppls who had sent he drill. "OH NO" HE AND SUKI AND LONGSHOT SAID exept for long shit caause he never talks at lest not much. than they went outsid to help aang defeat the drill and evil people. than aang said '' OH NO... NOONES DIVING THE DRILL!

meanwhile the cloner man who waas secertly ozai in disguis was linkingd up clones to machine to make clone to amry casue he couldnt make fire army cos he had no bender anymore (A.N remermber?) made like amillon clone of tehws same guy at ones but the guy died cause he exploded and ozai culdnt make his cones anymore. ozai nedded more guys to make more clones but istead he went tro his giant supercomputer with a super keybroad and and realy fast connectin so he culd goto any site he wanted and go really fast just by sayin te name and goiing and could even log onto the grid from tron and loke at lightcyles and stuff like that buut that wasnt what he was goin to do. he got onto the menu of comp and clicked on the... BRAINWASHER! "who do u want to brainwash? the computre said in a vioce like glados. ozai said "i will branwash... IROH!

zuko and duke were takin his uncke iroh ot to talk to him "unce wake up zuko said with loud. iroh woke uop and coughed. snot and stuff camed out of mouth cus he hadnt coughed in long time And if u dont stuff comes out. and then he stod up. he loked like confused but than an EVIL! look came into eyes! "he said zukoooooo u like coffee better tahn my tea u have failed me! and got on an gisaant asteriod with fires on it and flew around but than flew amay like an guy would fly away not like good flying. whath has happened to him!?~?! zuko asked throwing arms around and stuff cause he was confused abot itand wanted to know. "maybe hes been... BRAINWASHED! duke said with lightbuld above head like e just had idea. "hmmmmmmmm... but by WHO!? zuko asked.

meanwhile... batmike was doing decetctive stuff and stuff and shotting guys with his ice gun when he saw something... it was iroh flyinng on asterod! that looks like somthign evil that must be stopped. batmike said pulling hat over head like rorsotch or whoever he fired with his icer but missed and iroh turend around and scowlred. batmike saw who it was and gasped! this lokes like the work of a brainwasher he said tureing around

aang was fighting on the drill which was actutally being drivin by and invisble spirt who culnt be seen cause he was invisible. but aang was avatar and went into spirit vision but saws roku. roku said "AANG LOKK OUT! AND AAng turned around to see an macete in hands of invisible spirit and he couldnt see the spirit but he could see the macete and it swung! but aang doge and blew it out of hands and burned it but missed cus he coulndt see! "too late avatar the sprite said aiming his missles at the city...

i hoped u liked it now that im back from vation i can write more so his will get written and all thechaps will ok :)


	7. Chapter 7

A.N have any off u been readin my my little pony fanfic ive been writig? u shuld read it. but ppl seem to like thiis so im riting some more.

chapter 7 attack of the invisdisble sprit!

the invisble spirt shot all the missles at the city at onse! they al flew to the city and eveyone in the city loked up and screamed at onse too an dcreatd a masive soundwave which went out and blew up the misles in the skay and saved the city! YAYYYYYYYYYYYY! eveyone said and cheered! "FU*KING PEPPLES BLEW UPS MY FUC*ING MISSLES! the invisibel spirit yelled like loud! 'HA HA you loss. aang yeeled and blew air at him cause he culd see him wit avatar sight. oh f*ck the invisible sprite said as he was blew threw the door. they went to macines and mecaniics and working and the innvisblle guy used an shockwave attack and nocked ang down to the ground wit shock. "i will kill withh shock wav! he said but aang burned him wirh hot fire. ''OOOOOOWWWWWWWW! he yeled at with buring and hot on face but aang was tried because avatare sight wasnt easy to doo. ttahn he got a poweruyp from his robe to get not tirrd anymor. than the spirt had to ju mp intlo the watre stuff to put out the flame and aang froz him with it. but there was sercet dorr in the water and the invisble sipiit went threw to a wepon room where he mad alaser to shoot at the city. aang saw it on top adn said "OH NO! and than saw that invisbles wasnt in the frozen anymore. "WHERE DI HE GO THE WATER IS SITLL FROZEN!? but that he saw the secret dor and melted the ice ansd wnet in well the invislble spirit was gettin ready the fire the laser and snuck and hit on the head with airstaf and cocked him out. but he acidentality presed the button to fire the lazers! "oh noews he said and presed it again to stop it put it just mad like a hundred moore lasers fire. they cwent to the city but thay all ht each other and exploded and just made fireworks and the ppl cheered! "yay aang u safed the day! katara sed kissig him. the peppel cheered and threw agiant party for aandg to celeibate! meanwhille the drill blew up but noone noticed cos they were party... but the invisble spirit went back to the sprie word before it esploded!

batmike ran down the sterrt meanwhile in basingse and gotted his ice gun out and snuck behid iroh who wsa evil from branwash (A.N remeber from the las chapter?) and shot his when he least exept it! "OOOWWWW! he said from ice adn fell down but the brainwash was gone and he was al better. zuko and duke ran up and gapsed. "thank u for safing my uncle! zuko said thanking. what happened to him? "well sed batmike i think its a braiwash. "WHAT!? thay all said! yes said iroh i was brainwahed by... OZAI! OH NOOOOOOOO THSYA ALL SED and went really fsst to the jail where ozaai was. they wnet to ozais room and saw andsed "DID YOU BRANWASH UNCLE IRON U EVIL BASTARD DAD? WLL DID YOU? AND yanked at his beard and it am off cos it was FAKE! "omg i nery new ur das beard was fake the duke said buut ozai said "im not the real ozai im sum guy he apid good money to do this for him. wel than wheres the REAL one? they all asked at onc exept batmike who was thinkinng so not realy all. "i dont know he said but batmike said he must be in earth king land becuse he wouldt want to stay in fire counrty. YOURE RITE! they all sed and went to the earth land to find him. ozai was at his clonr macine watching them on video and said "its tim to lauch the CLONE ARMY!

meanwhile in spirt land the invisible spirit came thought to a giant casrtle where kobrov lived to takl to kobrov. he went to the big rom in the glommy catle with ghosts in it and sometimes zobies to talk to him and everone was susprised at the vioce cause he was invisdible exept kobrov cause he could see cos hethe spirit king. also the invisble spirit was tied wit azula for second in comand in the army. "mastre the avatar beat me" he sed "WHAT? U FAILED IN REGUALR WORLD! BUT ATLEAST U HELPED GET MY ARMY. azula sed "let me go fight in the reakl wrold. " I WILL... AFTRE U GET YOUR SPIRUIT POWER!

man theat was kinda short but head epic figts and stuff and u find out about invisible spirit. red and review aslo read my other stuff!


	8. Chapter 8

hi im back guys did u miss me? the wolvrine movie i out now and i herd its good hhas any1 seen it? i want to see it cos of claws and ninjads too! it looks cool? anytway heres new chaop for avatar.

chapter 8 the patry gets attacked maybe just wat.

after the dril got destyored and uncle iroh is back (A.N read te last chap so u remember.) zukoo aws throwing a huge party at the fire nation! everyon was there lik aang and katara and soka and toph who asnt dead and suki and longshot and iroh who wsa back and the duke and everyone else i didnt think off. therer was beer woso everyon was drunk exept dukre cos hes too young and aag sincwe he dosnt ddrink beer. aslo foamy mouth dude was there dirinking sam adams beer and getting mort foamy. there was aslo some girl therre that noone knew why she was there tho. "who are u you zuko said to the goirl getting all suspisuisous and stuff cos he didnt no her and thats all he got. "oh dont mind she said cos she did nt want him to knowwho she waas. (youll findd out why lateer...) "hmmm u remind me of someone i kno... zuko said but than sum girl came and wanted to make sex with him and al that jjaz and he had to say no cos he had a girlfriend (its mai) and he didnt want to ceat. the grl walked away trying to blend into praty crowd. it was a hge party like giant and fireworks were going ans the dirnks and ffod were around and there was a pool for swimming in so it was great and eveyone loved it! the pary was going great but noone knew that the gril who zuko had talked to was actulay...AZULA! dhe was in disguse cos her spirit powwer was to shapeshift and look lik things she wasnt. also if she was in regular wrold she could bend but not as much as early because shes a spirit now two. she snuk arounnd the party to go do som stuff like kill zuko maye but not yet. shr went too the jail to find her dad ozai the set free cos hes evli! she went to the jail to finn aozai but she saw he was gone! "W...T...F! SHE SCreamed with loud! eveyone at the party herd it. "what was that? zuko aksed. "oh ist probably just and angry person whox wsnt invited to thwe party sokka said drunk. "hmmmm zuko said back. azula was runing around crazy loking for ozai when she herd footsprts near... who was it?

ozai was in his lab with cords and mazchines and stuff lik that and was typing on his computer taht was super so it was supercompurtr. "well he said aloud its time to launch then super clone army and he typing in stuff that ment he had to make more clones brefore he had the army ready to go. "welk tis is f*ck he said annd than went outsiide to find a dude to clone and went to fins and he found haru who was walikng in the stret. so he kidnaped him and put him in te cloner machine! the way ozais cloner workred was it connected tto computer and went to the grid from tron cos it could do that lik i said in the laats chapter remember? after it went to the grid it ade machine program clones of guys and they culd be derezed and smashed like in the cool movie. he made lots of clons of haru cos he wanted huge army to defeat zuko cos zuko was his son and had takedn over fire nation and ozai hated it. he mase many clines AND they fought with dicsks cos thats what programs do "ha yes my armuy is huge now i can take ovre the world he said with an evli smile but not as evil as kobrov cus he way eviler. ozai than typed on the computer to directinis to the filre nation to attack first cos he wanted it back. "i must get back my country he yeeld with evil. he had knew clu fromc the grid was evil and didnt mess with him just made clones. he culd control army from computer and than he gotted a waring from computer while army wsa going. it said in the glados voice "azula is loking for you but cant find u "hmmmmm he said and looked up azula and saw her but she didnt see him. "whys she lookinhg for me an that dosnet look like her (cos she had shapeshifted) "well shes workingg for eviill spirit called kobrov who ants to take over the wrold and gave her the power to shpeshift and thats why she loks like that and she wants you to work for him to. "NO! I WILL NOOT AD NEVER LET HER FINND ME OZAI yelled sendinn clones!

azula was so worried somone would finnd her she forgot to shopeshift out of azula form! the guy waling up was... ZUKO! "WTF MY SIS WHO IS EVIL HE YELED spitng out his drink. "yes zuko WE MUST FIGHT NOOW COS I WANT A REMACH! azulla yeled cos she was still angry at zuko for beating gher. so there was a giant fire battle! there wree huge fire moves and expolsins and azula had her blue fire and once even shapshifted into a dragon but she culdnt fit into the room they were in so she must sytop. than azula ran out of fire enery! "OH F*CK SHE SAid yelling as zuko hmade a ring of fire around her to captire. but a spirit that kobrov had sent to heklp her came and hit zuko onthe heda with a baseball bat. "OOOOOOWWWWWW he sad but suvided because he stronng and than took out his swords and beat sliced the guy in hrlf and threw the peices at azula but SHE WASNT THERE! OH NO SHE ESCPAED. zuko said but than heard more noise out side and went and saw it was clones! they were coming to atack fire nation! "this is gong to be one heck of a fight he said puling out swords.

that was epic and huge i hoped you likd it! also i might be seeing wolvereine movie! aslo in next chp it will ba attack of the clones (get it?)


	9. Chapter 9

hi everone! i ended on cliffhanger last tim so i decide to write sooner chapter tahn what i wsa planing to do. enjoy chapter 9!

chapter 9 the great clone war!

zuko saw teh giant clone army agasint the fire nation! so he called thre soldiers whoo worked fore him. "hey yu army we are invadded buy an army of haru clones! deafeat them! yess sir then said walking to he fight. zuko new he needed to helped so he got in an bmlip that the fire nation guys have adn used the giant fire gun to shoot ayt the army but theyy were serectly robots program form the grid so tey coulndt be hurt by fire ony buy being hit with stuff. "F**KER CLONES ZUKO yellede with loud! so he drive his bilmp back too ze harbor thats for blimps cos its the only place they culd keep tham. he gottted his firends and said "GUYS THE FIRE NATION IST BENG INVADED BY HARU CLONS! "OH NO WHAT DOWE DO?! sokka aksed. "well my amry is helping fight but we mustit help the fight "ok aang said and got appa in armor to fit against clons. they ran into fight to fight. ''WE MUST FIGT SOKKA SAId getting out his swrod and boomerang that wsa like links but bettre. thay were fight and katara kilied a program adn saw it smash. "TEHY SAMSH INTO PEICS NOT LIKE REAL PEOPLE" she said giveing informative taht was important to figt. there was fighting and smashin now cos they new there wass smash on the clones and it wsa helping them win. but than there was serect that could turn tides of battle! "guess what? we have GUNS! leadre clone said pulling out uzi!

meenwhile zukos dad ozai was in his lab controllin the clons becos he is the guy who made tham. he was busy making the guys pull out guners to shoot but at same time was busy makingsure that azula didnt find him coz she was working for kobrov and he didnt want to go to kobrovs army cos he didnt want to wrok for no one. but than his co mputer went beeping and he saw somone else was also looking for him! it was... BATMIKE! "oh f*ck went ozai cusing cos he didnt wanmt to be found by no good guys either. "what doi do all my clones are fighting with fire country and i have none more? I know he sed and grabeed all sapre parts in the lab and built a robot out of spare prats. the robot guy loked kind of like starscream form transformers (A.N i might rite a tf fic soon but only aftre i finish my 2 fics ive got gong so realy that soon aftre all.) it didnt really look lik him thogh and it couldnt transfrom cos ozai didnt have time for that "hello master i serve u it said and ozai said "go fight batmike and hooked its connectin up to his cellphon with the intrenet. now i can control robot from CELL PHONE! he said with evil!

batmike was walikng looking for ozai cos he wanted to stop hhim from doing evil! than suddenly he heard giant step! it was ozais robot but you alredy new that or i hope u did at least. "i will sereve my master and KILL YOU! THE RObot said. "oh no u wont and batmike pulled out his icegun and shot the arm of the roobot and froze it. but than the robot used his other arnm to shoot a laser taht barely missed batmike and hit a garbag can with old burritos in it so old beans flew up ansd blidned both the robot and batmike so they culdnt see! but it fellof of batmikes eyes and he saw and frozse the robots feet. but the robot threw a motrocyle at batmike and hit him and made him huert. "owwwwww he said and that n shot the ice gun but it was out of ice power! "oh sh*t he asaid and than he had idea! he used electric wires to shoot garbage at the robot adn make it destroy! "noo i must sreve! the robot said but it wsa beaten. but than it exploded! in the spirit wrold koborv was waching and tlod the invisible spirit "FIND LT AZULA AND GOT TO FIGHT BATMIKE TOGETOR!

the battke wsa going at he fire nation with gus now adn the fire army was geting killeed :( "we must find a way to win sokka esd determind "hmmmmm anng said "i know! ansd the firebenders packed eneygy into a missle to launch at the clones. the clons saw the missles and ran away whil scared! "YAYYYYYYYYY! WE WON! everyone said. but than... zuko saw clones going to the CASTLE! "oh no it was atricks! we must fight.

how was taht guys? i havent seen wolverines yet but i want to even though prob not as cools as pacific rim.


	10. Chapter 10

hi im back to write moar avatar wich i shouldve done erlier but i didnt so oh well. but anayway 1 month anaverssery! whoo! and ten chaps alredy! this one is epic ans special too! i hope u like it adn i will have an elfenth chap soon too.

chapter 10 the battle for the castle!

the evli clones were going intoo the fire nation king casel! "F*CK Zuko said and rayn too the castle with aang and katara noot far behind. but eh clones were too many for gards and they were in the thorne room where zuko ruled from. "aha ha ha we well take over the fir nation for our MASTTER! "no you well NOT! aang said and shot all for elements ART ONCE and hit the colnes with firre abnd air and water AND eartth at ones! it killled many clones adn they almost had tem beat but zuko had too leave cos he heard teh clones going to mai's room and thort she would be killd and had to helpp but when he got there teh clones were died "oh whew mai i thought you was in danger. "no i killed them with my nifes. so she went to help fighyt the clones but when they got out the rom there were over a 100 clones there! "oh man it looks like we hav too fight zuko saed and shot fire form his hands cos hes a firebender and can shot fire from hands. he kilied a bunch and mai threw the nifs and choped the pixels and bits of teh clones since they were rely programs. there were 30 clones ded but tehre were 70 more advancind fast on zuko adn mai. "well i f we cant beat these coles then ill go down fighting" zuko said but than sokkas boomerag came and chopped of ten heads and came back adn choped off ten more. "thanks sokka u need to help now theere are still more. he said cos there were 50 now. sokka got out hiis swrod and stardted to fight. "were is torph? zuko said cus he still need ed more help. "she i ni the throne room cos aand and katara need help. "ok" still there was clones they need to fight but getting closeer until zuko did fire and found tere was electricy in clones "electric lightning i can use to redirect" so he stot it at teh clonnes and they malfunction but zuko wsa tired. "whew that was big figt but good that we won" tha aang and katara adn toph were there "we beatt the clones and the throne room is asafe! but they heard fighting in secert room of the fire nation "oh noo that room has frei army plans they will no the seccrets! zuko said and he had to beat the clones but saw somone else instead... OZAI!

meanwhile azula wsa met by the invisilbe spirt to find ozai. they didnt like each otter though becos they hadd same position and they both wanted it themslefs. but ozai had too be found. "where would he be thhe invisble spirit aksed but azula new where he might be not in the fire natin couse hes her dad. they wnet to omashiu and found ozais lab. they were tyring to figure out the computer buut they culdnt. "damit how do figure it out azula slamed fist in disgust. than the glados compure woke up "you have breached security yu must die. and sent azula to teh grid with a laser! it coldnt see the invisible spirit so it culdnt sent him.

azula got zapped onto the grid wit a laster and now had too put on a ttron suit with laser lines ands clu was on there. "you must get sent to TEH GAMES!" he said and sent azula to gladiator gams where she had too do litecycle race. she didnt kno how but she had to go do the fight ing. she couldnt firebend cos she wsa a pprogram now so she had to use a disk. she won some fighhtt but was beated by rinzler. "you must DIE" he sed.

the invisible spirit got out teh cellphone in the room adn called kobrov "master the azala was zappd into a computre and i dont know how to get it out cos i need her to get ozai programming. Since kobrov knew how to go onto grid he new programing but not much. "WELL U MUST TYPE SPECIFIC PROGRAMING INTO IT!" so he typed and azula wsa out. whew niow we can find ozai using programikng.

zuko saw ozai getting army plans for teh fire natin! "no u willl not rule the nation agian! "zuko u were a bad son sicne u weere not evil like me. and he tried to firebend but he coiuldnt cos aang took it away. "oh sh*t that was stupid. and zuko beat him wit fire and gotted ready to lok him up wuith the prison. "wait said aang i feel a disturbance.

azaula and the invisible spirit were typing in program to find ozai... but than an ice came and froze azula in head! it was batmiike! :"well i must capure you for the forces of good! he said.

dont worry another chap will come soon. u will want to read my other fivc also. itts good and its mlp fim u guys like that rite?


	11. Chapter 11

hi guyz im bsack wuith a new chap for u guys to read ok? its going to be greate dso stay tuned.

chapter 11 the batmike battle.  
batmike had just shot azulas hed with ice and froze her head "u must be captured for good! h ea seaid with his best batman voice cos hes a big fan remennber!? he went to azula to get the capture byyut teh invisible spirit wsa invisibkle and his him with a baseba;ll bat and knocked him out and teleported back to spirt world where kobrov was. "your majesty ive got a prisoner for u" "GOOD JOB INVISILE SPIRIT YOU MUSUT NOW GO BACK TOO HELP AZUAL GET OZAI! so he went and unfroze azulas hed. "we must get ozai he said "ok so they went to computre and saw where ozay was. "hes captured by teh fire nation! no taht must not happen! so azula presed a button and it cam up option to teklport! "we must tel e port to ozai and stop zukco and a captuere him for ourself!

meanqwwhile in the spirit wrold batmike was captured by teh evil spirits! "NOW MEN OF MY AMRY WE MUST GUARD HUIM UNTIL I HAVE TIME FOR IMNTERROGATIOMN! KOBROV said. and he wentet to the screen rom to watch azual and invisible spirit on the screens that were in the scren room and thats why its ccalled that. they guards were a spirit called ikrom who was teh spirt whowas a big raat lik splinter form ninja turnlte only evil. teh other guard was a sprite made of ice but hsi name isnt important now so i wont tell u it now ok?. batmike woke up adn saw the spirts guarding him in teh wrold! "ha ha ha u are captuerd by us spirit army and the master kobrov will interogate you and wil probly be killed." "how do u guys get from spirit wrold to regular world?" batmike aksed. "why?" "no reason. "oh we go throght portal its rite over there. and he pointed to teh portal. "oh i see. meenwhile he had been thinking of how to escapand he relized they hadnt serched him so he dstill had a nif! and he cut the ropes and got his ice gun back "yes i can now escape! he sed and shot ikrom and thenm sucked thye energy out of ice spirit and his gun wentt to super ice mosde so it was super powarful! all the spirts turned around too kil him but he shot his ice gun adn jkilled a hundred at once! than he blasted a spirit that loked like a giant tree but it wasnt. than he came to portal but a thoundsand spirits came to his so he used all hsi guns energy rto freeze them in plac and ove forward but he saw the portal guardians! they were giant spirits taht looked like zombiwes but 12365404000 times more powarful! batmike ice gun was out of enegy so he culdnt useit so he had to use other wepons. he pulled ou a grapple hook and grpped onto back of teh first guardian adn pulled on ts head but it sent hism off so he sent a boomerrang that wsa good but not as good as sokksa and caused distraction. than he used rope gun powered buy super bombs that when they blew up created rope so tehre lots of rope and tired up the ffirt guardian and teleporeted him into UNENDUING OBLIVION! than he used distraction to get the second guardin distracted and went threw the portal. "master he escapid "NO YOU INCOMPETENT FOOLDS YOU LET HIM ESCAPE I MUST DEAL WITH OTHER MATTER U IDIOTS. so he went back to watching computers batmike was in teh ozai lab and saw the computer! since he was good with computres he used it to telpot to fir palace to help in teh battle!

azula and invisible spirit telported to the fire palace! "AZULA YOU WILL BE CAPUTERD AND GO BACK TO JAIL! zuko said but than felt a sword at his throt! "give up teh prisoner i the fir lord will died! butt than the invisble spirit fell ti the ground! standing in the room and wit a gumn was... batmike!

this are rely heating up towards teh final battle now guys! i hope you exited but dont worry there like six moar chaps to got and i mite write a seekwil. 


	12. Chapter 12

more avatar fics chapters for allof you cos i wanted to write for u guys thsi is the 12 chap for all who were wnfreing about what it was ok? anyway here yu go.

chapter 12 the pirit brigabe and batmike. azula got shot byyy batmikes ice gun adn was knocked out and thatn the invisible spirit tired to get ozai away! aang turend on hsi avatar vision buut it took ome time and he was taking too long so toph used her fet too see. she earth bended but it was sensend and dogesd buy the invisible spirit and he sued his lasers to soht toph but tshe put up a wall to blocok it and then he used his teleporter to sned himself too teh portal and went through. "oh no the invisble srpit is gone said anng cos he could see now. "well we stiitl have azula and lloked acusingly cos they ewere going too take he r too prison and they did.

meanwhille the invisible spirit took ozai threw the portal to teh spite world. hwe draggede him by his beard too kobrovs throne rooom wheree he was busy using fire breath taht was without poison to unfeeze the spirits cos tehy were all fozen at least soem of them from the big batle with batmike in the last capter adn he wanted his full army to be heathy. "the invisble spiri bowed and said master i have brouht you teh fromer fire lord ozai" and all the spirts in the rom ho werent kobrov were sacred cos the y culdnt see him but kobrov culd. "WEJHERE IS AZULA YOU FOLL?! "seh was captured mastre than kobrov got very angy and stood up adn hs entitre castle shook "YOU HAVE FAILED HME FOR THE LSAT TIME! HE yelled and pounded hsi fist on a butto that made a pit open up undre invivible spirit and he fell in to it and it was fulled eithh medusua and bull men and giant dragons taht ate the invisble sprit adn doomed his soul for al eternity. tehn he turned to ozai and said "U WILL HELEP MY AMRY BUY BULIDEING ME ROBOTS! "ok oazi shivered cos he was scared he wuld be droped in the pit "i will do that" adn then kobrov sed "BUILD AMRY OF LITTLE POISON ROBOTS FRO MEE! and then let ozai go to hsi lab unde supervison from teh sprites to build the robots!

meenwhile azula was beng dragged to parson and then was shoved in adn got locked up in big metal rom where she culdnt firebend adn if she used lightnin it would com back and she would be electricutd. then batmike sed "im glad i got out of teh spirit wrold but now ik now that kobrov is planing a big attack on teh world! we must perpare to defend agaigsht the hugest of battles! "this is big bad nesw zuko said frowing. we will get eteh armys of water earth and firre together to do battle!" but they didnt know thery were being watched! "HA HA HA THEY TINK THEY CAN BEET ME! KBROV laughed watching them from his screen room. "THEY DONT KNOEW WHAT I HAVE PLANNED!" then ozai came int otehh room "master the robots are ready "PERFECT!

meanwhil the castle the watre tribe cheiftan and king of eatrh and fire lord zuko were palning how to fight. when suddenly a soljur dorped down dead! the doctor came and did the diagnosos "he has deaded of poison:( and then mastre pakku from the watre tribe died too :( then they found a tiny robot on the back of his "there are pison robot in teh place! said toph cos she culd feel them wit her feet. the she tried the eathbend teh into the ground. but they turbn ed intio massive robots with poison riffles and guns that shot even mor poisn too! the battle and war was going adn then the sojuers of all the people armyys were getteing poisiond and dieing and losing. the people were going to loss if this kept up! but tahn bumi king of omusuhu sed "you evil robots kilied my fired pakku who wsa with me in teh wite lotus socity! i will kill you! and he balsted a thousand robots wit eath and killed them all the were destroyd. "yay we beet all the robots and won thanks to u bumi! but alot of our soljurs were lost in the battle! how will we fite now? kobrov laffed. his palne had worked! there wuld not be enuff soljurs to fite his army! he was going too win!

oh mann i cant belive i just wrote all tat epicness! im bust thinking up what happesn nexet! also yoiu guys shuld be reding my my litle pony friednd ship is magic fic iv got ist just as good as this! 


	13. Chapter 13

hello ima back with moarm avatar fic rite now. summer vacition is ovre now adn i have to do school so i wont be able to writ as much but ill still rite. but now i wanted to rite one so i did! herr you go!

chapter 13 to hugest battle therew out teh land! in the fire natin king bumi ahd just beated tons of tiny poison robots crated by ozi with his eatrhbending. but most of the armys were deafted and almost no solidjerz left to fite the bad guys! "what do we do now! aang asked and he wsa kinda frekking out cos kobrov was the moost greatest enemy he had ever faced brefore. sokka had to think of a plan cos hes teh plane guy lik they sed on the show. sokka was thinking off somting when the erath king got a message froom his messanger servant "earth king there is somthing coming towrsd ba siing se rite now ist going too attack!

meanwhile kobrov was watching on hsi screen wich showed him what was happening "AHA HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHAH AHAHAHAHAHAHA HEAHAHA" HE LAFFED. they didnt no thins was all of hsi planning to do adn he was going to do it! he thought back.

meanwhile a little while ago kobrov we nt to ozai. he stomped in. "IS IT REDY MY SERVANT? IT BETTRE BE! yes master he respondered. than he opened a big dorr like ia giant doar on a spaceship that was giant. and what cam out wasn... A GISANT ROBOT AS BIGG AS KBROV ADN LIKE A TRANFROMER!

in the persent kobrov was thinking about teh giant robot he had made wit ozai. he had mad a giant helicoptre that was carring the robot and was goING to drop in fornt o ba sing se to attack it adn destroy it! ba sing se wsa gong to be toast if thre good gusy didnt think of somthin dsoon! kobrov thatn went to his huge army that was all spirits awho were powerful and big bu t no neraly as big as him tho. "MY ARMY WE ARR GOING TO ACTTACK THE WORLD SOON! "SOME OF YOU WILL GO TO TEHJ BA SIGN SE TO HELEP TEH HUG ROBOT I SENT! A BIG LOT OF U WILL GO TO THE NORTH WATR TRIBE TO FITE THE IN WARR! THE FIR NATION ADN ZHOA FAILD AT TAHT BUTT WE WONT! ADN SOME OF YOU WILL COME WITH ME TO... THE FIRE NATIN CAPITAL! (A.N I DONT KONW WAT ITS CALLED really i dont tink they sed it in teh show did tyhy? ifr u kno tell me.) kobrov then went bacak to his room to watch teh robots progress will his amry got ready for the invasion!

sokka took teh traain to ba sing se cos he nedded to see what was happening to fite adn think about what its wsa he nedded to do. he got tehre and saw the huge robot with spirits helping it "OH F*CK HE yeleld and then had and idea! he wenet to a house and hgoyt sum movies (A.N they dodnt have movies in tehus world of avatar but i put tehm in cos its the only way i cud think of to end teh ffight.) and got thor and no cuntery for old men. (A.N i havent seen old country for no men but i herd it gud so i [ut it in i did se thor tho adn i liked it so thats why its there.) tahn he ran to teh robot and wentv to the dvd player in its fooot. there wsas a dvd player there and the robot saw him running adn shot laszers at sokka and he just barely doged them "i must be more careful he reminded hiself. than he rand up the slop aand blcked sum lasers wit his sword and and put thor in teh player. then the screen on the robot wsa playing scenes with thor and loki. loki wsa making thor disoby odin adn go to teh frost giants and the peeple in the city liked it so tehy watched. but than sokka put in no countr for old men and jumped back. he backed upp and as the robot sparked and zapped. than the robot... EXPOLDED! (A.N THATS WHY U DONT PUT 2 DVDS IN THE PLAYRE AT A TIME!) the pieces of robot few everwhere and mad ea mess in fornt of the city that wuld have to be celadnd up later. than the spirits whio were there goyt angry! thay straed to posses peepel! sokka didnt kno what to do so he called zuko. "hey guys i need ur help in ba sing se so come and help!" "ok sed zuko and went to get helep.

zuko was startng to get teem avatar togeter to go helep sokka but than ther was a HUGRE noise! "FIRE LORD ZUKO YOUR DEEMISE WILL COME TODAY FROM ME AND MY ARMY!" KOBROV HAD CUM TO THE FIRE NATION!

oh man u guys wont belive wahts going to happen next! youll love it i teel u! i will rite it soon hopefull but maybe my other fic i will write fire ill have to see.  



	14. Chapter 14

avatar is up fior a new capter now is ovardue but i had a lot aof shcool to do adn homwrok and stuff but no ican write andd i want to do it so i will. heer is teh new chaptre!

capter 14 thwe super invasion of everywere!  
kobrov was in teh capitol of ther fire naton and was causng destruction and mayminm. a solidier in a fire blimp cam up to kobrov adn spryed fire with the fire guns that shot fire. but kobrov jsut laffed "HAHAHA I AM HALRF DRAGON SO I AM SAFE FORM FIRE U IDDIOTIC WANKER"! and shot moar fie to melt teh blim[p and destroy it and the dvirer. then a bunuch of solidiers taht culs d firebend like super came up but hee just spit posion at tehnm. then a bunch of super shipss with gunz of metakl came and fired adn started to hurt him but he spit POISON FIRE (A.N remenber he can do taht i frogoot which chap i said it in capter 2 maybe but i just wnated you to rember.) then teh ships melted form the vpoison and burnd form flaming fier and was destroyed witth teh guns as well. "H AH HA HAHAHHAH HAHHAH HAHAHAH AHHAHAHH AHAHHAHA AHAHHAHA HAHAH NOONE CAN SITOP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! HE SCREAMED realy loud. "my big city with al my peeple s getting dstroyed and peeps are dyingg! wot do we doooo!? zuko asked. "we must find sum way to desrtoy and kill it aang said as he took a potratoe chip and ATE IT! (A.N i saw it on youtub and thot it wuld be funny it form death note or sumthingg im not sure but its funy.) it must find a way too got into the... AVATRA STATE!

meanwhile sokka was still in ba sig se. he wsa helpijnng rebuild when he saaw sumthng bad coming... it was more spirits i n amn army! the spirit general came and sed "we have taken ovre the nothren water tribe and now we have come to tell u thiis so u will surrenedre." and sokka sed "NO we wil fiht you and beat you all. so the earth arm y came for the battle and there was prepetaion for the giant fite with the spirts and it wa skind of lik lord of the rings 2 towars exept the good guyz had al ot moarb soilders now. then the spirts ainvaded and there was the attack! the attle was going and blowing thins up whe sokka decideced to do somwething and fot the spirts with a sword but the were beating him. so he need ed to do dsomthin g to beat themn! then he saw somthiinng hhe culd do! "i must help us win! " he said and ran to the castle.

kbrov waas causing a lot of desttruction and blowing up bildings and stuff and now there wer mnay people dead and sinc they were ciztents zuko was very sad. so now anng wanted dot deatfet kbiorov for ALL TIME! (A.N it fornm the show remember?) aang ran in front and bended air at hiim but got kicked and flew bukc up wit his glider. "hey kbrov you are evli and you witll noot win you evil guy" "HA HAH HAHA YOU SUTIPID AVATAR I AM THE ULTIMATE EVIL ADN YOU ARE TEH ON WHO WILL DIE!" and spit poison buut it was blown away. "oOK IF YOU WILL NOT DY I WILL KILL UR FRIEDNDS AND SHOT a fire at tioph but she blocked it with bendin athe earth. "big mistake anng said and froze koborvs legs "OH NOE NOW I MUST TAKE TIME TO BURN" but he had to so he did. than aang shot eath at him punchedsd him in teh fae wit eath fists. "AAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGHHHHHHHHHH YOU STUPID AVATRE KID and then he poisind at katara and made her sick. (A.N shes not dead cos i didnt want her to ide ok?) "OH NO YOU EVIL GUY AANG said and went in the avatr state! "THAT MIGHT HAVE BEN A MISTAKE BUTT I WILL STIL WIN!" koborv said and went for teh fite. "this will be the biggest batte EVER! zuko said wit anticipatin.

in basing se sokka was in the big battke witg the spirits and ran to the earth kings castle for the help that he nedded. he ran up the giant steps ato the castle wheere the king was wit his bear. "i mus use ur secret wepon! sokka said but the bear said "no" cos it was possesd by a spirit. "nooo bosco has ben defirled by the supernatural evils! i will never forgive them" the erth king said wit grief. bosco punched but soka used and electrocutin and than pullled out spisrt wtre from the north puole (A.N he got it form 1 of teh spirits who was at the nroth pull.) than he used teh water to exercise the spirit form bosco. "cures! now i will nevar ewin teh ultimit favor of lord koborv!" the spirt said. 'ok now use the secrey weapon. and sokka pused a button tah made boulders go dow and they were eletric bolders wit h litning so they both custhed the evil and shocked it so i wukld not come back. "yay sokka u saved the day! but thann he got a call "the fite is not over yet it said.

taht was overdue like i sed but i made suee to write it extra good so u guys wuld like it and you wold review it to. anyway there wil be another chap soon cos kborv and aangs fit is still going so it must be finished. 


	15. Chapter 15

hi everonee! im back with ur favrite fanfic! this may be teh ;last capter sad isnt it? :( aslo to the review taht said iwas eigt years olde, im aculally high school stundent ok? no ned to judge and evan if u dont lik tihs story other peeple do so im writting it for them. also soumone seed i should put tids at the satrt of chap. avater the last arbender is not minne cos if it was i wuldnt write fanfc i wiuld make my own show episods.

chapter 15 avater vs the spirts! sokka was gotted on the train to fire nation form ba sin se cos it was saf now and he need to help in teh fight! "oh no the tran dribevr said it will not be very fast to get tehre and ur firnds culnd be daid. :(" "dont be worry i know what to do cos im good wit ideas!" sokka sed back and too electric wires he gotted as persent from the erth king adn hooked them up tio train engine! then teh rtain went SUPER FAST! AND SPEDDED UP LIKE DOS FAST AND WENT DWON TEH TRACK FATSRE TAHN EVAR BEFORE LIKE 600 nuclear boms explding at the same time while sonic the heghog ran thru them and supermans laster vision shot a lightsabers well a shark jumped into a plan! the train was going soooo fast taht it went off the track and overv a ramp taht was over a cliff. "oh noe maybe taht wasnt the best idead evar. the train guy sed. "no i kno what to dio sokka said give me teh controls!" so he goot in teh drivers seat and pressd super seccret button undar teh sterr wheel and tahn TEH TRAIN MADE WINGS ADN FLEW!

in the fire nation the ultirmate havok was happend now and there wsa a huge wreki in the city where kobrov adn aang weas fighting noow and the fite was sooooo huge taht like 2000 peeple died that day and it wsa very sad :( but the fight was giong with aandg in the avatr sate he culd bend like super and bended water and air and erth and sumtimes fire butt taht just made kobrov moar fire and powarful so he could stop the warter and earth and air sumtimes and he was very powerful and atacked aang with his super tunge whack taht hurt him but made him angry too so he culd fitet but zuko was in the super blimp and with him was... BATMIKE! "we must beat himm" zuko said but they had good cance cos batmikes giun was hoked up to teh cannons and made thami nto ice cannons istead of fire canons so they hurt koborv alot. "redy the cannons soliders!" zukoo sad to teh soliders in the blimp to get a cannon ready like in the hunger games get it? the canons were rady to shoot! and they shot! and than...(A.N THE SUSPENSE IS KILING MEEEEEEE!). AND ALL TEH ARMS OF KOBROV GOT FROZAN! kobrov said "G*DDAM YOU DUMBASS KIDS I WILL RULE AND he melted the arms and tahn got anng with a straight punch cos he was diracted by teh blimp! he picked him u p and sad "SURRENDOR TO MEE U BASTARDS OR I WILL KILL HIM NOWWWWW! and thretend to skwish him in his hands. but than ther wsa a noise in the sky! it was... SOKKA DRIVING THE FLUYING TRAIN!

sokka flew the train towards kborovs head adn said to teh guy "get rady to get out quick!" and he flew teh train and jumpeed out rite before the train hiyt his head and exploded in many peics of metal taht went into kobrovs head and hurt hsi brain! sokka and the driver dude who wasnt driving jumped out and used parashoots and landed. "sokka your back!" said katara and suki but topph was smart ad kept fiting kobrov and tahn the other girls remembred too and fot. koborvs head was very damaged and he wsa losing now butt the fite was noyt ovar yet! "NOOOOO YOU DIDNT YOU IDOIT KID! NOW I WILL KILL HIM NOW!" but sokka got out hsi earth bazzoka that fired eath and was another persent form the king. he fired the mssile and it hit kobrov in teh arm! "AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH" HE YELLED and dropped anng so zuko adn batmik culd catch him with the bilmp. the blimp fired moar ice and froze koborv. "face it we has u beat!" zuko yeyeld from the blimp. "NO YOU DONT! COM TO MEEE MMY SPIRIT AMRY!

ITS NOT ACTUALLY TEH LAS CHAP AFTAR ALL I WAS FAKING! any way i think it was agood fake to do to trick u guyz into thinking it was teh last chap when it actuluy wsnt. new chap soon! 


	16. the final battle maybe?

ok tish is teh lastest chaptre of avatar i mite make yet so for i wihle youll have to be without it ok?but anyway tings are gong good in my lif now so ican writ moar fic for u guys. my my litte pony fim fic well be updrated soon. avatar teh last airbendre is not myne adn i dont make money wit it.

chaptre 16 THE FINNAL BATTLE... maybe? kboro hAd called hsi spirt army too him to ivade teh fire natin! the amry was ssoooo huge but much of kobrovs powar was taking out cos of giant use of powar to summon army! his blood was strating too seep out of head so teh medidc spirit cam over to help him "ur head will be fixed soon lorad!" "HURRY UPP SYOU STURPID F*CKUNG MEDIC!" kobrov yelled with loud. he was fixing teh head butt sokka nedded to reload hsi missile launcher to fire agin and hurt him moar but there wsa a spirit attack himm to fight. sokka whached with teh missile lancher to hurt him hand hit biut teh spirit wsa psionic so it used barne blast and hurt him but toph beenede teh erth at it and disabled teh psiobnic powers so it culdnt use tehm. but toph wsa in her own fite so she culndt help anymoar so soka was left to himself to fite. "i will beat yoy evul spirit! and he used teh boomeraang (A.N tehy alredy used that joke iin teh show but i reused it :)) to slice a whole in its chestadn kill it! "yes i won! he said" and tan zuko was in his blipm fiting spirits in teh air! he spryedd fire all ovre and tahn shot litning at henm and beat the m up "we cant bet them until aang wakeds up zuko said and he wsa scared but he had tro hid it cos he nedded to be brave.

meanwhile in aangs mind he talked to teh good spirts. tehy qwere the ocean spirits and teh moon spirit wasnt there cos it was at the moon dunh! he said "i need ur helep ocean spirit too wake up! but the ocean spirt said "im sorry ang but kborv forced me to jon hsi side and i need to fite u "no ocean dude dont fighyt me ur good" "i know but i will die and so will teh moon spirit if i don t help him" so there was a big fite anfd aagn had to use his staff cos he culdnt bend! then they loked at teh reakl wolrd and the saw koborv hurt! "kobrov is hurt now i can help u aang! and so tghey had to go to teh portal! but it wasnt there! kobrov moved it using glados portal gun! the ocean spirit sayed. "but ehere can we find it noew? anng asked coz he was worried about what he wsa gonna do. we must udes THE RADAR!" he said and tahn ewhnt to a place for stirit magic to use. the ocean spirt turned on the maic radayt to use it to find the portal. "it is in teh farthes reaches of the spirt world but we must go. alright so they set ourt to go.

meenwhile during teh fite with kborv the evil army was winng but koborv was to hurt to do much stuf so he satted there givin orderes. "YOU BUNBLING IDIOT S STOP TAH T FIREBRENDER!" He aid and tehy did. the hed injurty was hurting but he wiuld recover adn iroh saw this and warned the good guuysz. "he will recover and then we will loss." oh no that must no yt happen they alll said. dsokka had to use all his missle to beat teh giuant spirts taht koborv dsent aftar him. "we must find awyay to beat then arm before he revockers! "but wait zuko said arnt theere fiure nation secret weapon.? "where katar said. "come with mee he said like in the movie indepedince day. they went to teh top of the casrtle. "this wa bilt by the evil ozai wit his cloning supre tech. zuko said. and it was... A LAZR CANNON! grat sokka said "now we can beat teh army with this giant laser so the all got in adn shot lazers at the army and were winningg!

meanwhile the ocean spirt and aang were ona jourby to find teh portal weghn they found out thant they wulndt get there in time "there is not hope!" the oceamn sopit said but aang said "yes there is use ur radar to find ozais oled lab! so he did and the found out it wsa close! trhey went herew and found the glados bot at the computer "we need a portal gunn g;lados" "and she said how celver of u u aculay exept me to give you 1? "yes but if u dpont teh world will be destroyyd." "well it dosnt mattar to me but i will give you one anyway." so she did. tahn they used portals to go to teh reel world!

the grtae spirit army was almost all defeated by teh lazser cannen! just a few wre left and thets not very many. "NOOOOOOOO! MY GRATER AND POWARFUL ARMYYY! KOBORV said but he was almost fully revocerd! so he stompetd over to the towar and they shotted him with lazses and ith urt him but he kept coming! just tahn aang woked up! "not so fats mister kobrov! so he shot frozen drts at his eyes adn he culdnt dsee! than he stot earth and air and koborvd arms fell of cos he got his by moar lazsers and he was dyihg! "NOOOOOOOOO I MUST TRUKE THE WORLD OF PUNY HUMANS! AND THEN he dead. hsi body was going to fal and crush a milion people but aand used portals to portal him out of teh place! "YES WE WON everone sayed and the was a giant party to celbatre.

ddep in the lab the compuer shok! rinzler cam out! "master clu hsa orderd me to find out wjo fot me in the games!"

well its done for now but i will either write moar chaps or a seequel crossover with tron legay to make a sequel! vote! aanyway how did u like teh chap and the fic ive worked hard on it! 


End file.
